Omni-tools
Omni-tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. Higher-end omni-tools are equipped by Engineers, Sentinels, and Infiltrators to make use of their tech talents and powers. When activated, an omni-tool can appear over either of a person's forearms and/or hands, and occasionally both, as an orange hologram. Overview Omni-tools title=Codex/Technology include=#Omni-tool reset=categories includetrim=true Omni-tool Weapons title=Codex/Weapons, Armor and Equipment include=#Omni-Tool Weapons reset=categories includetrim=true Known Functions General *Flashlight *Scanner *Repairing items *Dispensing medi-gel *Programming and hacking *Camera *Video, audio and holographic communication *Projecting holographic images; omni-tattoos *Downloading and playing video games *Converting items into omni-gel *Manufacturing objects in real time Military *Using Tech Talents and Powers *Applying upgrades to items *Melee Weapons **The Soldier class can extend an "omni-blade" from the omni-tool, and use it to impale an opponent. **The Infiltrator class shapes the omni-tool into a forked "omni-blade" with the addition of an electrical current, then slashes upwards. **The Engineer class activates an incendiary attack with the omni-tool before backhanding an enemy. **The Sentinel class extends "omni-blades" from omni-tools on each arm to slash an opponent. **Batarians can create an enforcement gauntlet, which is like a an omni-tool covered in blades and spikes, to strike opponents. **Vorcha create a pair of thin, curved omni-blades from each of their two omni-tools and use them to savagely slash the enemy. **N7 Destroyers can create a slimmer and longer version of the omni-blade that extends backwards from the wrist and is used for a backhand slash. **N7 Demolishers use their omni-tool to punch an opponent and create a small explosion on contact. **N7 Paladins can create an omni-shield to protect themselves from incoming gunfire or to strike an opponent. The shield can be imbued with fire or ice to create shockwaves when the shield is slammed down. **Armiger Legion turians stab an omni-tool into the ground after propelling themselves toward an enemy. **Geth Juggernauts use their omni-tools to create pulses of energy or drain the shields/barriers of an enemy. **Alliance Infiltration Units use a cryo omni-blade to uppercut the opponent. **Talon Mercenaries produce omni-bows from their omni-tools to attack their enemies from afar. Omni-tool Models These omni-tool models are available in Mass Effect. They can be purchased from merchants, obtained during battle, or recovered by hacking storage containers. In addition to the standard classes, squadmates Kaidan Alenko, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Garrus Vakarian, and Liara T'Soni may equip upgraded omni-tools. Classes without specialization with them still use them for administering first aid or activating other non-biotic non-weapon talents, but cannot make use of higher-end omni-tools. Attributes *'Shield Bonus' - A flat bonus to character shields. *'Tech Cooldown Bonus' - Percentage reduction of recharge times of Sabotage, Overload, Damping, AI Hacking and Neural Shock. *'Med Recharge Bonus' - Percentage reduction of recharge time of First Aid. Mass Effect: Andromeda The omni-tool has been upgraded with design inspiration from salarian intelligence services and now includes a multi-purpose scanning ability based on geth hardware and salarian software developed by the Special Tasks Group. The scanner can be used to locate minerals and identify objects. It can scan into the ground and walls to identify problems and resolve situations. The Pathfinder's AI SAM can take the information gathered by the omni-tool and evaluate it, giving the player immediate results and relevant information. Like its Milky Way predecessor, the Andromeda Initiative's omni-tool includes a fabricator device that can be used to create small objects from raw materials such as Silicon or Omni-gel. Trivia *In the PC version, certain omni-tools may be found which contain no manufacturer. Though these tools have no description or name aside from their grade, they are Polaris omni-tools (see above) produced by Kassa Fabrication. *A Savant omni-tool (the level of the tool received varies on your current character level) can be obtained at the completion of the Bring Down the Sky DLC, from Simon Atwell. *The omni-tool and omni-blade are available as Avatar Props on the Xbox Marketplace. The omni-tool can be purchased for US $1.99 and the omni-blade is earned by receiving the "Bruiser" achievement. *Playing the Mass Effect 3 demo will unlock a pair of omni-blade daggers for use in Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. *Kaidan Alenko and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya have preferred brands of omni-tools: Kaidan prefers the Logic Arrest, whereas Tali likes the Nexus. *Despite Mass Effect: Andromeda having a redesigned omni-tool, the old omni-tool design can be viewed briefly when using melee-attacks or in multiplayer when performing various tasks, such as hacking. de:Universalwerkzeug es:Omniherramienta fi:Omnityökalu fr:OmniTech pl:Omni-klucz ru:Омни-инструмент Category:Equipment Category:Tech